The present invention relates generally to feeders for containing hay fed to livestock and more specifically to feeders adapted to prevent waste and contamination of the hay.
Containers are often used to facilitate feeding hay to animals. These containers provide a repository for a quantity of hay from which the animals can self-feed. Various feeder configurations have been sold commercially. A typical feeder includes a cylindrical sheet metal base open at the bottom and top. This kind of feeder helps to separate the hay from animal waste and prevent the animals from walking in the hay. It also prevents the hay from blowing away after the level of the hay reaches the sheet metal base, and being wasted. Some prior art feeders include bars extending above the base. The bars are spaced to accomodate the head and neck of the animal.
A problem with prior art feeders is that they allow the animals to root through the hay in search of the most palatable hay. As the animals root through the hay they drop a large amount of it on the ground, resulting in waste and contamination. Later, if the animals get around to eating the hay left on the ground, they often ingest contaminants such as sand and animal waste.